The Crystal Lake - A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Some say that The Crystal Lake has the power to bring people back from the dead... only time will tell.


_**The Crystal Lake**_

After the Sakura Card book was sealed, everyone just about managed to get their lives back together. Unfortunately though, Sonomi could never forgive what happened to her daughter. Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji had been filming a new sequence together, when Tomoyo sadly moved in front of a moving car... which killed her instantly.

Sakura has been in a state of flux ever since, she sealed the Sakura Card book and vowed never to use it again...

Deep in the heart of Japan a new type of mystery was emerging, a mystery which would bring about the return of the Card Mistress as she had been... so many times before.

[Japanese Ancient Capital: Kyoto]

"Over here Sakura!"

Sakura looked over to her boyfriend, Syaoran who was looking at a gigantic temple. "Woah..."

Sakura giggled. "That temple was used to protect the interests of the Daimyo, or Lord if you like"

Syaoran looked back to his girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto and smiled at her. "I can't believe it..."

"Don't you have temples back in China Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded his head. "Yeah we do, just, I haven't really studied them up close before..."

Sakura nodded her head as she walked up next to him. "Its got a majestic presence around it... almost..."

Syaoran sighed as he turned to look at Sakura. "Magical?"

Sakura lowered her head and sighed also. "Yeah..."

Syaoran places a hand on Sakura's shoulder and she looks up at him. "I know how hard it must be, you haven't used your powers for over fifteen years right?"

Sakura nodded her head slowly. "Yeah... I wonder if they are still there... you know, Kero and Yue...and whether or not they remember me"

Syaoran didn't know what to say to that, part of him wanted to say yes. But part of him knew that they probably forgot.

"I'm not sure..."

Just then a gust of wind slowly went past the pair, lifting Sakura's hair slightly up and Syaoran's by one about half an inch.

Syaoran narrows his eyes. "There was a presence..."

Sakura looked straight at Syaoran and her mouth was agape. "What kind of presence?"

"A magical one... stay here!"

Syaoran lets go of Sakura and races off into the nearby woods, trying to track it down.

Sakura sighs as she turns back to the temple and sees a Geisha girl walk out of the temple and sit crossed legged outside with a flute in her hand.

Sakura blinks and walks slightly closer, although not so close as to be disrespectful, but close so she could show she was listening.

'I miss you Tomoyo...' Sakura thought sadly to herself, she could have shown Tomoyo this perfect setting! She was certain she would have enjoyed it!

As the Geisha put the flute to her lips, she began to play a song that Sakura knew very well. It was the song that Tomoyo had sung that time when she had helped her capture the Song Card.

Sakura nearly gasped, but stayed quiet thankfully. There were other people who were sitting down in front of the Geisha to listen to the music. 'Tomoyo's song...'

Sakura slowly began to lower herself to the ground and began to listen to the music.

[Meanwhile with Syaoran]

"Hello Syaoran"

Syaoran turned and stopped in his tracks as he saw someone's ghost like figure before him.

He steps back slowly, breaking a branch that was on the ground.

"T-T- Tomoyo?"

"Yeah... its me"

Syaoran looked back to where he had left Sakura and then back to Tomoyo ghost like image. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I come with a message Syaoran, its for Sakura, please listen to it if you wouldn't mind?"

Syaoran nods his head. "Sure thing Tomoyo, lemme know what it is..."

Tomoyo's ghost like image sat down on a nearby huge log, and patted the space next to her and Syaoran sat down next to her as asked.

"There is a new enemy headed her way... She's going to need her magic for it"

Syaoran lowered his head. "But ever since you died Tomoyo, Sakura can't bear to even look at it!" He looked to the ghost and sighed. "I can't seem to get it through to her that she needs to use it... She worries so much..."

Tomoyo looked up at the sky. "Maybe... maybe I could come back?"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "If you did... I'm not sure what she would do! She may just shut herself off or-"

"Syaoran"

Syaoran looked to Tomoyo again as he did in fact see that she was looking more real as the time was going by.

"You're the reason of the magical presence... aren't you Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo lowered her head and nodded slowly. "Yeah"

"How?"

[Meanwhile with Sakura]

As the Geisha girl finished playing the tune Sakura slowly stood up, the moon was in place and the Geisha (as well as the temple) looked incredibly beautiful.

"Thank you for listening"

Sakura took one step forwards and bowed at the Geisha girl, much to the surprise of the audience that had gathered around.

"Thank you for honouring us with your song"

The Geisha stood up at that point, and walked over to Sakura. Sakura didn't know what to do, no amount of discipline or anything would prepare her for the next moment.

Nearly everyone in the audience couldn't believe what was going on, but they kept quiet. For the sake of respect and more importantly... honour.

Sakura froze in place as the Geisha girl arrived in front of her, just as Syaoran was walking back to her with a familiar blue haired girl behind him.

Tomoyo held onto Syaoran to stop him from moving, which he did.

"What is your name?"

"S- Sakura K- Kinomoto" Sakura stammered as the Geisha put her hand on Sakura's cheek.

"Sakura"

Sakura began to relax as the Geisha looked into her emerald green eyes. The Geisha has amethyst eyes. "Listen closely to what I am about to tell you"

Sakura nodded in agreement as the Geisha leaned in even closer to her. "In this world, there are no coincidences. Only the inevitable" The Geisha whispered to her.

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment and then relaxed again as the Geisha stroked her head reassuringly. "Sakura Kinomoto... you know how to use magic... do you not?"

Sakura nodded again. "Y- yeah"

"That brings me to my next question for you... have you ever brought someone back from the dead?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed for a moment as she was thinking and then she shook her head. "N- No, I haven't used my magic for over fifteen years"

"Because you lost your closest friend. Am I correct?"

Sakura gasped at that point. "H- How did you?"

The Geisha let go of Sakura, and regained her complexion. "You are the reason people smile, you are the reason we are all here today."

Sakura looked down.

"Look at me"

Sakura looked back up at the Geisha. "Sakura, answer me this one vital question. If you had to save the world again... would you go back to your magic?"

Sakura was thinking at that point, she had lost Tomoyo or so she had thought. "I... I would, but I would not be able to do so alone"

The Geisha then nodded her head and pointed towards Syaoran and Tomoyo. "Then would you be able to accept help?"

As Sakura's eyes followed the Geisha's hand, nothing could have prepared her for the amount of overwhelming emotions that flowed from her.

"Syaoran... and...Tomoyo?!" She gasped as the Geisha turned around and went back into the temple.

Tomoyo was looking directly at Sakura as was Syaoran.

Sakura couldn't believe it:- Tomoyo was alive!?

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
